User blog:Tamlin Lollis Love/Music - What I need to do
Introduction I have been composing various pieces for Realm of Magyk now and have found the need to compile a list of works and works to be. As I compose new themes, I'll add them to the list for reference (forgive spacing issues...the wiki hates my blogs). Themes Main Themes Realm of Magyk Main Theme : Piece needs remixing and some editing, but theme is in place :) Character Themes D&D Campaign Becket's Theme Cobalt Crimsonhoof's Theme *Happy *Sad Lyrian's Theme *Happy *Sad Morgh Khaz's Theme Myra's Theme Realm of Magyk Location/Faction Themes Desert Theme : Piece needs remixing, but theme is in place High Council Theme : As used in my March Kativan/Evil/Danger Theme : The descending chord phrase in Am (Am, G#dim, F, E) Emotion Themes Ethereal Theme Horror/Suspense Theme : As used in "We are not alone", primarily the piano part Love Theme (used in Naye ves Metav) : Piece needs vocals or something instead of a music box, but yeah Other Themes Arcane Insane Theme : Not sure what to use it for yet (the theme towards the end, played by the violins constantly) - See Chapter 9: The Fight Pits for a fair example of how I am going to combine themes to create pieces What I need to do As you can see, there is stuff clearly missing, especially for Realm of Magyk. I will have to compose themes for the following: Main Themes Character Themes D&D Campaign Damien Theme Hogane Theme Tanahera Theme Xeno Zed Theme Zasprov Theme Realm of Magyk Osric Theme Karrin Theme Rebecca Theme Nigel Theme Charles Theme Pilgrim Theme Whisper Theme Dorgan Theme Terenas Theme Tamlin Theme Location/Faction Themes Centaur Theme Nomad Theme Orc Theme Sudbaya Theme Tranholm Theme Emotion Themes Other Themes So now what? Well, the easiest way for me to do this is probably just to push on with pieces, adding themes as they become necessary. So I'll start, as my experiment with 'lied motif' (or however it's spelt), with the D&D chapters. I've already done Chapter 9: The Fight Pits, so I may as well do the others. Chapter 1: Attack on XilZun Hill Ok, now let's just analyse the story: #High Council calls a summons in the Nomad plains #People (and main characters) arrive at the summons #One of the nomads is a Kativan demon and a fight ensues #Party breaks away and gets the centaurs #Centaurs rally the orcs #Queen Khany (Nomad) is in danger #The party saves the High Council village #They have a choice? Hmmm... Right. Let me look at it like this: *'High Council' calls a summons in the Nomad plains *People (and main characters) arrive at the summons *One of the nomads is a Kativan demon and a fight ensues *'Party' breaks away and gets the centaurs *Centaurs rally the orcs *Queen Khany (Nomad) is in danger *The party saves the High Council village *They have a choice? Ok. So everything underlined requires a theme. Everything in bold already has a theme. That means I need to compose themes for: Nomads, Centaurs, Orcs These have now been added to the lists above. Now I just have to compose... Category:Blog posts Category:Soundtrack Category:Developement